


You Look Beautiful

by shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner



Series: Dress Ross Universe [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner/pseuds/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross finally tells the rest of the Grumps his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Beautiful

“I think I’m ready to tell the others.” 

It had been a week since Ross had said those words to Brian. He still hadn’t told anyone. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to anymore, he hadn’t lost confidence, he was more than ready to tell the rest of the Grumps his secret. No, the reason Ross hadn’t told the others was that he wanted his boyfriend to be there when he told them.  
Brian had been busy over the last week. He had a lecture meaning he was out of town for a few days and then when he got back he had to sign CD’s for hours on end. Ross understood and told Brian not to worry about it, but that didn’t mean the older man didn’t.  
Brian felt terrible and promised he’d make it up to Ross. In his spare time, he practised doing make-up after coming home even though he was exhausted. He figured it was the least he could do.

By the end of that week Brian had become a self-proclaimed master of make-up. Ross agreed that he had definitely improved but he hoped Suzy could take over some of the time to some of the intricate work and maybe try and teach him and Brian too. 

As much as Ross didn’t mind waiting, it did mean that he began to overthink about his friend’s reactions. He knew, of course, they would accept him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried. What if they didn’t accept him? Would they ridicule him? 

“Baby, you okay?” Brian questioned, concerned. Ross had been spacing out a lot over the last week and Brian knew why, making him feel worse. 

“Bri, what if… what if they don’t…” 

Ross couldn’t bring himself to finish. He felt awful doubting his friends but he’d been trapped inside his head for so long with these thoughts he couldn’t shake them away. 

“They will Ross, you know they’ll accept you no matter what baby.” Brian held his boyfriend closer to him, holding him tightly, stroking his porcelain skin to calm him down.  
Ross cuddled into Brian’s chest, his chest hair tickling Ross but he didn’t mind. He could hear Brian’s heart and that helped calm him, as did Brian slowly running his hand up and down his hip. Although he knew he was being stupid and the other Grumps would support him, it helped that Brian had confidence in the fact that the other Grumps would accept him. 

“Do you still want to tell them tomorrow?”

Ross looked at the older man, confused. 

“Tomorrow?” 

Brian smiled, kissing Ross’s forehead. 

“Yeah, Dan and I finished signing today so I’ve got the day free. I just thought that it would be good to do it tomorrow, y’know unless you’re busy or don’t want to anymore. I mean, it’s totally up to you, like…” 

Ross giggled at the older man’s rambling before kissing him, stopping him from carrying on because at this point he was just repeating himself.

“Tomorrow.” Ross confirmed before settling down to sleep, still cuddled into Brian. The two fell into deep content sleep, worries about the next day left behind. 

Ross woke up an hour early than needed, excited yet filled with nerves about what the day could throw at him. He knew that no matter what it would be okay as long as Brian was by his side, as clique as it sounded. 

The younger man climbed out of bed, leaving Brian to sleep, he’d been super busy lately and needed all the rest he could get.

Ross had chosen to wear his favourite blue dress, paired with the blue converse Brian had bought him a few months before. With his outfit, he wore a silver heart pendant and a few bracelets, one that matched his necklace and two dark blue beaded bracelets that matched the ribbon around the waist of his dress. Ross had a few pairs of clip-on earrings but they were getting uncomfortable, he’d considered getting his ears pierced, and at one point he almost went through with it but the more he thought about it the less he wanted to. He ditched the idea of wearing the clip on’s, as he was already going to feel slightly uncomfortable and he didn’t need to add to that discomfort. 

When Brian woke Ross was starting to do his make-up. Brian watched, captured by his boyfriend’s beauty. 

“Been up long baby,” Brian questioned, his voice somewhat husky and slightly scratchy from sleeping. 

“Um, about an hour maybe?” 

Brian let out a small laugh under his breath, he’d expected Ross to wake up early, and he was happy to see that Ross hadn’t lost courage for today. 

The older man stretched, yawning before getting out of bed, giving Ross a kiss before going to the bedroom to brush his teeth and whatnot. When he returned Ross had finished his make-up, eyelids covered in blue eyeshadow, a small amount of eyeliner rimmed his eyelids, lips sparkling due to the pink lip gloss. Ross was checking himself over as if he was trying to find something wrong. 

“You look beautiful,” Brian smiled, resting his head on Ross’s shoulder, looking in the mirror at him. 

“Thank you,” Ross blushed, even though they’d been dating for almost four months he still got incredibly bashful when Brian complimented him, which happened often. 

“You nervous?” 

Ross nodded in response. Of course he was but he also couldn’t wait, especially after thinking about how accepting his friends were, it filled him with hope.

“Yeah, but I know it’s going to be okay.”

Brian smiled at his boyfriend, kissing his cheek before getting dressed, feeling somewhat underdressed compared to his boyfriend, but it would be odd if he went to the office dressed in something fancy. 

Before leaving Brian told Ross to stand in from of the full-length mirror in the bathroom. 

“Close your eyes,” Brian politely commanded and Ross scoffed.

“I don’t think that’s how you’re meant to do Mr. PhD,” Ross joked, still doing as Brian told him to do. Brian rolled his eyes before pulling a blue flower clip out of one of the unit draws in the bathroom and then returned his attention to Ross, sliding the clip into his hair. 

“Open your eyes sweetheart,” Brian cooed, his voice soft. Ross opened his eyes, admiring the flower. 

“It’s so pretty, thank you Bri!” Ross embraced his lover in a tight hug, kissing him softly. 

The two quickly made their way to the Grumps Space, already a little bit later than intended due to the traffic. As they were about to enter Ross was hit with a bunch of nerves, playing with the bottom of his dress. His legs felt weak as he walked, hand in hand with Brian who was whispering in his ear, telling him everything would be okay. 

Everyone was already at the office, Brian had made sure to text everyone, letting them know that Ross needed to tell them something important. The rest of the Grumps were on edge, afraid that the news would be bad. When Ross entered, with Brian in tow, they were pleasantly surprised. 

“Wow, Ross you look amazing!” 

Suzy was the first to comment, followed by Jack nodding in agreement and Dan wolf whistling. The rest of the Grumps complimented him too, all in awe.  
“That dress really suits you,” Vernon smiled. 

“Yeah, matches your eyes,” Arin agreed. Ross wondered if he had said that to Suzy enough that he already knew it was the right thing to say, but the compliment was obviously genuine so Ross didn’t mind. 

Ross was blushing, he felt so overwhelmed due to the compliments he was receiving. Before he could stop himself he started crying. 

“Ross what’s wrong?” Barry questioned, confused as well as concerned. 

Ross laughed though he tears, shaking his head. He couldn’t find the words to describe how happy he was. 

“He’s happy crying,” Kevin smiled sweetly, he’d never seen someone so happy that they cried and he found it nice in a strange way. 

“I’ve just been hiding this for so long and was afraid.” Ross admitted and Brian hugged him from behind.

“Aw sweetie, you know we’d accept you no matter what. Now come on, I’ll help you fix your make-up.” Suzy held out her hand for Ross and then led him and Brian to the bathroom where she kept some make-up. 

Everything had gone way better than expected. Ross was glad that he had such great friends.


End file.
